Fleshy Family
by BlueCrew839
Summary: After many attempts, Starscream and Megatron find a more human way to have a family. Adoption, now they find some cute kids and the whole ships life is turned upside down. And not just the Tron family...some more couples too. AU


Fleshy Family

**Chapter One: Gathering Organics**

_I don't own Transformers Prime; I don't think anyone here does. Also, this is a tiny bit AU_

* * *

Starscream felt horrible, it happened again. Ever since he and Megatron had bonded, they've been trying to start a family of their own. The first time, when the bonded, it was a miscarriage that hit them both very hard, they didn't even know the gender. Then, the second and third time, Screamer got five months along until they became over whelmed with Dark Energon. This time, on delivery day, the sparkling came out still and quiet.

The Seeker knew that Megatron was slowly losing hope along with him. They thought that since Seekers are normal built for carrying young, they could pull it off. But after going to Knockout, he found that his sparkling chamber wasn't able to hold anything for more than a few months without the energon lines backing up. He also said that if they tried again, most likely, both sparkling and Seeker would lose their lives.

Now, Starscream was walking down the empty hallway of the Nemesis, heading for his and Megatrons quarters. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to rest and try to recover from despair. Soundwave was watching this over the monitors, showing his master what was happening. Lord Megatron sighed, "Soundwave, he really wants a family…how am I supposed to give him that if we can't carry?"

The silent mech didn't do anything, or say anything either. The Decepticon Lord leaned back into the throne. He felt horrible too; not just his spark but for his mates spark too. "What do humans do in a case like this Soundwave? They do not just give up…do they?"

Soundwave turned to computer monitor and quickly typed away, like he always does. After a few moments, he downloaded it onto his face screen and an empty data pad. He handed it to his master and left the room. Megatron looked down and at the screen. "Adoption…what?"

Quickly, he searched the definition: "To bring a person into a specific relationship, esp. to take another's child as one's own child."

_Brilliant! This is what we will do! But, there aren't any sparklings on this planet…those Autobots don't have any. What now?_ He thought, getting up from the throne. He had to show Starscream, he needed to. Getting into the hallway, he walked down quickly and skidded to the elevator before it could close.

Once in there, he road down to his quarters on the bottom floor along with all the other higher rank officers. That's why the floors so small, small amount of Cybertronians, small space. The plus size was all their rooms were very large.

Getting out of the elevator, he walked down the hall and took a right. Putting in the password, the door opened and he walked in, "Starscream, where are you?"

A mumbled response came from the berth in the smaller, closed off part in the room. Megatron walked in, data pad in hand. He frowned, seeing his mate rolled in a ball in the middle of the berth. He hasn't been like this after any other time. "Starscream, you're a mess."

"I…I don't care anymore." he whispered turning his head towards the wall. "This won't work and we won't have a family all because I can't carry."

The Lord sat down on the berth with a sigh; he grabbed his mate with ease and pulled him into his lap. The Seeker laid his head onto his mate's large chest. "Oh Screamer," he felt him growl at the nickname, "it isn't your fault. Now we aren't going to think of it any longer, are we?"

After a short second, it was very quiet. "I suppose…but the emptiness hurts. I know you feel it too."

He nodded, "Of course I feel it Starscream."

More quiet filled the room and Megatron rubbed his loves back tenderly for his own comfort as well as Starscreams. When the Seeker's head lifted from the chest, he looked behind the large shoulder, "What's that?"

Megatron turned around, seeing that he meant the data pad. "Information I wanted to share with you."

"Oh please not another plan…I'm not in the mood for one of those." He whined, taking the data pad in his hand. Starscream climbed off of his lap and crawled to his spot on the berth. Turning it on, he quickly scanned over the opened page. His optics widened, "Adoption?"

* * *

"ADOPTION?" Knockout was shocked. Megatron called in an emergency high ranker members meeting the next morning. "Have you two gone mad?"

Starscream crossed his legs while he was sitting on the chair. "No, we're not crazy or mad Knockout. This is a brilliant idea."

Breakdown still couldn't believe it either, "But flesh bags?"

"Do you see any sparklings on this planet?" Arachnid cut in, totally agreeing with the idea of adoption.

Soundwave stood quietly in the corner, watching them debate over his idea. It was brilliant; he knew that Megatron would be happy too. He also knew that the others weren't going to like it. Soundwave wouldn't mind, he has been looking up things about humans. They were curios, mysterious creatures who do very crazy things with their lives that mainly get themselves killed.

The Lord held up his hands calling for silent in the room, and that's what he got. "Now, we have found a place where they keep abandoned children…what's it called Starscream?"

"An orphanage."

He nodded, "Yes that, we're going down to pick some out later tomorrow."

Arachnid stood up from the counter top, "I want to go too! We want a human!"

Breakdown looked confused, "We?"

"Yeah 'we'." She mocked, walking over to her mate, Soundwave.

The other mechs blinked a couple of times, trying to process what was just said. "You and Soundwave are bonded?" Screamer asked, really shocked.

He nodded, "When did you find the time to do that? We would've heard it!" K.O. asked.

Arachnid shrugged, "We're not as loud as you couples, well, Wavey's not. I like to be, but…"

There was more quiet in the room. "If you can carry, why would you want a human?"

"I can't anymore. There was a very bad accident a while ago on Cybertron." She quietly and quickly said, not wanting to get into detail.

More silence filled the room once again. Knockout cleared his throat and tension, "Well, if you two couples are getting flesh pets….I guess it'd be worth a try…for Breakdown's sake."

The blue mech smiled and grabbed his mate around his waist, "Oh thank you K.O.!"

Knockout wiggled out of the grip, "Okay Breakdown, calm down."

"So, we're all going now…" Starscream sighed, "…well this will be a ride huh?"

* * *

It was a very cold, wet day in Redback Idaho and it was messing up Knockout's hair. His red hair was spiked up in all different directions and his goatee was looking sharp too. His red vest and black undershirt was very settle against his grey skinny jeans. His black combat boots were wet with the puddles he stepped in.

Breakdown was next to him wearing his black hair in a shaved form. His blue t-shirt was soaking wet and his yellow belt stood out from his shirt and blue jeans. His shoes were muddy too, since he treaded across the grass which became muddy and wet.

The others were in front, under the stoop's vanity. Arachnid squeezed her long black hair free from water. Her tight black dress was free from water and her knee high black boots were mud free and helping her be as tall as her mate Soundwave. His black visor covered his eyes and a scarf his mouth. His light brown hair was long and all over the place. The color on the black leather jacket was popped up and the purple skinny jeans were all in place with his black shoes.

Starscream was fixing his mates grey suit jacket, making him looking more presentable. His purple tie and black undershirt were underneath and his pant bottoms were wet from the rain. The water started dripping from his black shaved hair with hints of grey here and there. The Seeker was in a red leather jacket with grey skinny jeans and undershirt. His black hair was slicked back with gel and the red tips were standing out greatly.

"Are you ready?" Megatron whispered.

The Seeker nodded, "Yes and nervous…what if this won't work out?"

Megatron took his hand, "It will, don't worry."

Before he could say anything back, the front door opened there was a 'bigger' lady standing there. Her pink sweater with light pink skirt defiantly told them what her favorite color was. "Ah you must be the three o'clock appointment. Please come in." they all stepped inside the building and looked around. The paint was chipping, the floors needed some wax and the stairs looked very unsafe. "Now, I'm Ms. Penny and this is our finest home for kids looking for one."

They all walked down the hall, seeing that no one was running around like they imagined. The huge oak door opened and they stepped into the office. Of course, it color was very pink and Breakdown was getting a processor ache from it all. "Please, have a seat." She motioned for the two arm chairs and large sofa.

Megatron was the first to take a seat as well as Soundwave, the others piled onto the couch. "Now Mr.…um…Tron? Did I say that right?" he nodded, so she continued, "It seems that your records are all clear and since neither you nor your partner can have a baby on your own, this would be the best option."

"Correct, where are they?" Megatron asked, becoming anxious.

Ms. Penny clicked away on her computer, "Well, it is nap time and we only keep 0-5 year olds here. Once they turn six they're sent away to boarding school."

Knockout took Breakdown's hand, -That's awful!-

-I know, but they're okay there…right?-

It was quiet again until Ms. Penny looked at them, "So, care to tell me who these people are?"

"They're part of _my_ extended family." Starscream said, "And they were looking to adopt too."

Ms. Penny looked both groups over with wide eyes of shock. "Well, did they fill out-"

Soundwave, before she could finish, handed her the stack of paper work that needed to be filled out. She took it and looked them over, "So you're the Downies?" she asked K.O. and Breakdown. They nodded, not really knowing themselves. "And you're the Nids?"

Arachnid nodded, "Yes that's us."

The fat lady went away typing again, putting in info and getting some out. "Okay…this is most likely my weirdest appointment yet, but no complaining here. I'll lead you up to the nursery first then we can go upwards from there."

They stood and followed her back out to the hallway. Now they had to walk the rotting stairs, something that Knockout thought would be super unsafe to walk up or down. Ms. Penny was walking a certain way up the stairs and they followed that way. Once at the top the hallway looked…colorful. The walls were scribbled, painted or glittered on. "That's so cute!" Arachnid whispered, smiling to herself.

"That's messy." Knockout corrected, seeing the spilled buckets on the floor.

Ms. Penny stopped outside the door, "They might still be sleeping so quiet is the best."

With no response, Ms. Penny took that as if they understood. The room was filled with beds and cribs. Starscream got onto his tip toes, "We don't have any of this stuff…" he whispered to Megatron.

He nodded, "We can find stuff tonight."

Ms. Penny stopped at the end, "Um…feel free to look. Most of them aren't on the list so it won't be a problem."

With that, she left them in the room alone and they all looked at each other, "She's weird." Breakdown admitted, getting some laughs around.

"Well you heard her, let's look around." Arachnid said, linking arms with Soundwave. The spy smiled underneath his scarf as he was dragged across the room. All of the babies were sleeping, just like she said they would be. The ages were very wide, just like she said. "It seems like only hatchlings or first year sparklings are in here…is that what we want?"

Soundwave shrugged, not knowing himself. All of these humans had his attention, not the age of them. They were all so small and chubby; they also made very small noises when they slept. One of them caught his attention. It was a male from what he could tell, based on the clothes and the toys in the crib. Arachnid looked down too and smiled. The boy's hair was very brown and wet looking. It was short and smelled like it was just washed. His legs were curled up to his chest and his right hand's thumb was in his mouth while the other was clutching a small blanket.

The spider con looked down at the small sign on the side of the crib, "Joshua….meaning leader of the Israelites in the Bible. What's a Bible?"

Over on the other side of the room, Starscream was peering over the crib side with a smile. It was a very young female with barley any brown hair on her head. She was very small and had a binky in her mouth. "Who's this?" Megatron asked, sneaking up behind him. The Seeker shrugged, not caring at the moment. With a smile, Megatron showed him the name plate. "Alexandria."

Breakdown and Knockout were looking around, not finding any they liked. BDown liked a couple of them but K.O. said that they were all messy little bugs that would push him over the edge. Ms. Penny walked back in the room, "Well, it seems like some have caught your attention, but the older kids will wake up soon if you want to check them out."

The medical duo walked to the next room, leaving the others in the nursery. Breakdown quickly headed to one that caught his eye. A little blonde with an incredibly large pink flower hold some of her hair. She was probably one of the youngest in the room in her purple dress in the small cot. "No, there's no way." Knockout said.

Breakdown gave him a begging face, "Please? Even her name his beautiful."

"Rosalind…"

* * *

They've decided on the kids. All three couples. Starscream really wanted that girl so Megatron picked two boys. The first was a long haired blonde boy named Samuel and the second was a three year old Asian boy with black hair and brown eyes named Michael. Arachnid picked out another on her own as well. An eighteen month old girl with long light brown hair and the cutest blue eyes. Her name is Madison and the spider con fell in love with her.

The odd couple also picked one more, Nathan. He's a blonde hair; brown eyed four years old that got both of their attention. One even caught the eye of Knockout. The little girl named Ruby was five months and had the reddest hair he's ever seen. She was also the chubbiest little girl he's ever seen.

Now, the high class Decepticons were all back on the ship, happy with themselves and the choices they made. Starscream was in his room, making the berth neat. He, K.O. and the spider bot went to the local store, something called Babies R Us, to pick up things. The things were organized in the main part of the room. With a smile, he looked over all the colors he saw from everything.

Girl things are brighter colors while the boys were darker and more manlier. It was amazing to finally feel like he did something that could possibly fill the empty hole in his spark.

* * *

**So, what cha think? It's cheesy and probably won't continue…but who knows? Reviews are AWESOME! So are suggestions leaving those with me if you don't mind.**


End file.
